Friendships between opposites
by MoisMo-IsTheMadHatter
Summary: A One-Shot for a contest. Also I have no idea what to call it so yea...


The bell rang ending the school day, to the student body's relief. Well most of the student body was, Ginny, Daughter of Bruce and Betty Banner let out a small groan.

Unlike the majority of her family she hadn't graced with the mind, but rather with charm. Because of this she often found herself thinking that school was much harder then it actually was, which was only magnified by her seven year old sister Parker, who was gifted with both brilliance and creativity, but sadly, because of an accident when she was young all of her... Experiments, had to do with food, She'd even gone as far as to make pop-rock grapes at one point, which needless to say scared their father half to death at one point.

Kyle was on the other side of the room, he often found himself fantasizing about asking Ginny out on a date, but having the face of a nine year old, and bond curly hair, most girls called him a puppy and most guys made fun of him. High school was hard, special school or otherwise.

He glanced over at her groan "Ummmm, You OK Ginny?"

She glanced up and nodded "Oh, Yea, it's nothing. Thank for asking though."

He nodded slowly, thinking to himself '_Ugh you're so stupid! Of course she's fine! She's Ginny Banner, she probably don't even know my name and she's got more important thin-_'

Only to have his thought's interrupted by her clearing her throat "Actually... Kyle... Could you help me?" she wasn't looking at him, mostly out of embarrassment at having to ask for help.

He looked at her with surprise "W- Yea! Anything, what do you need?"

With a small sigh Ginny pulled out her math homework out "I don't get it..."

Somewhat surprised by it he said "But I thought... Banners were-"

Instantly she shoved the paper back in her bag "Never mind. Just because I'm a Banner doesn't mean I'm a genius." and stormed off out of the empty class room into the empty hallways.

He ran after her, leaving his own things behind "Ginny! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!"

With a small huff she turned to face him, and opened her mouth to say something only to get cut off by the male voice of John, a muscular boy a grade higher then Ginny and Kyle "This guy bothering you, Gin?"

She gave him a blank expression and said "No." in one of the most monotone voices ever.

Kyle sighed "John, we're in the middle of something..."

John nodded, like the jerk he was "Yea, I see that, but I don't want you talking to her. Little wannabe heroes like you have no right to talk to people like Ginny, who's parents are the real deal."

Silently Ginny's fists tightened, while Kyle said fairly quickly "You make me seem like a mudblood..."

John nodded again, although he had no idea what Kyle was referring to "That's cause you are, A disgusting mudblood."

With a small smirk Kyle asked, already knowing the answer "Do you even know what that is?"

While the boys conversed about John's stupidity Ginny found herself against the concrete wall, watching, until out of anger at being made to look like the moron he was John lunged at the thin Kyle, who was obviously more brain the bronze.

Ginny instantly let her other side, Rakenne, take over. She grew slightly larger and was dark blue in color, her hand rested on the concrete wall and her skin became just as hard as the wall. Out of put irritation she snapped "Get away from him!" and needless to say John ended up on the other end of the hall, Kyle holding Rakenne, who'd turned back into Ginny, back. Afraid se might actually kill him.

John slowly got up holding his head "Your freaking crazy! you coulda killed me."

To which she snapped viciously "Thanks to Kyle I didn't, you should try thanking him because if hadn't been here-"

Kyle cut her off "Thanks for coming you can leave now... Before I let her go..."

John's eyes widened ever so slightly realizing Kyle was basically telling him if he didn't leave now he was going to let Ginny loose on him again and he all but ran out.

After a few moments Kyle finally let Ginny go, who huffed angrily.

Smirking slightly he commented "You do have his tempter though."

She turned to him with a glare "What?"

"You don't have your dad's brain, but you do have his temper."

She sighed lightly and shook her head "You're helpless..."

He stared at her for a moment "What?"

She repeated the statement "You're helpless."

"Then why'd you bother helping me?"

At the question she gave him the 'You're an idiot look' that eventually became her signature look when he was around before saying "I helped you cause we're friends."

He looked extremely surprised, having not realized they were already past acquaintances "We... Are?"

She let out a small groan "You know for a genius, you sure are slow..." before shaking her head "Come on, there's this little café not far away where you can explain this math to me."


End file.
